Peter Sam
Peter Sam, named after Mr. Peter Sam, and formerly known as Stuart after his builder, is a narrow gauge saddle-tank engine. He used to work on the Mid Sodor Railway, but when the line closed, he began working at the Sodor Aluminium Company. In 1952, Peter Sam arrived on the Skarloey Railway. Peter Sam is a kind and cheerful engine, full of energy and filled with determination. Although he is a useful engine, Peter Sam tends to take things a bit too literally, and can sometimes be naïve. Despite this, Peter Sam is always willing to work hard, and knows how to get the job done. Biography Mid Sodor Railway Stuart was built by Kerr, Stuart & Co. in 1920 for the Mid Sodor Railway. He was delivered by rail to Cronk, and was taken up to Peel Godred by a traction engine. Upon his arrival, he was painted green and was named "Stuart", after his builder.The Island of Sodor: Its People, History and Railways Stuart was a cheeky engine during his youth, and enjoyed teasing his mentor, Duke, by calling him old and telling him that he and Falcon would have to keep him in order. When Duke was leaking steam and needed help back to the shed, Stuart was delighted, and chortled to himself as he took Duke and Falcon's train back up to Arlesburgh. However, Duke still had plenty of steam, and as the train made its way up the hill, he used all his strength to shove Stuart and the coaches up the hill. When the train reached Arlesdale, a father told his son that Stuart had broken down and Duke had to rescue him, much to Stuart's annoyance. Stuart was one of the few engines to remain on the Mid Sodor Railway when the other engines left, and he worked happily on the railway with Duke and Falcon for many years. However, the mines began to close one by one, and in 1947, the railway closed down. Stuart and Falcon were both purchased by the Sodor Aluminium Company, but nobody wanted Duke, as they thought he was too old. Stuart tried to cheer Duke up by telling him that he and Falcon would find him a nice railway, but deep down, he and the others thought their dreams would never come true. Stuart and Falcon left the Mid Sodor Railway to start work, while Duke was left oiled and sheeted up inside the engine shed at Arlesdale.Duke the Lost Engine Stuart worked with Falcon on the construction of the Aluminium Company's newest extension. However, when the project was finished in 1950, Stuart was oiled and sheeted up, and he and Falcon were left in a shed at Peel Godred. They remained here for over a year, when they were bought by the Skarloey Railway. After undergoing an overhaul at Crovan's Gate, Stuart was renamed "Peter Sam" after the Thin Controller, and he entered service in 1952.The Island of Sodor: Its People, History and Railways Skarloey Railway When Peter Sam arrived on the Skarloey Railway, he was the kinder of the two engines who had arrived, and defended Skarloey when Falcon, now Sir Handel, insulted him. After Sir Handel was shut up in the shed, Peter Sam had to do his work as well as his own. He was delighted by this, and tried his best to work well. The coaches also got along with him, as he treated them with respect and sang little songs to them as he went about doing his work. However, Peter Sam was left worried when Henry threatened to leave without his passengers if he was late again, and was anxious to leave the lakeside station when it was time to go. However, Peter Sam left the station too soon, and nearly left the Refreshment Lady behind. Peter Sam hurriedly rushed back to Crovan's Gate, where he found out by the Refreshment Lady that Henry had only been teasing him earlier. However, before Peter Sam could get the chance to speak to him, Henry had already left the station, chortling to himself as he did.Four Little Engines Personality and Traits Technical Details Basis Livery Background Information Peter Sam in Thomas & Friends Appearances The Railway Series Other Books Trivia Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Skarloey Railway Category:Mid Sodor Railway Category:Narrow gauge engines Category:Steam locomotives Category:Tank engines Category:0-4-2